Together
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Sumia is taking a rather long time to show up and Frederick can't help but think the worst of the situation. A three-shot involving waiting at the altar, a first dance, and a walk down the aisle.
1. Beautiful In White

With the minister and the altar behind him, Frederick began to pace back and forth, his eyebrows furrowing with increasing worry. With every turn he made to retrace his steps at the front of the room, his gaze would travel toward the closed wooden doors at the end of the aisle, expecting his bride to enter. He had already been there for an hour, having arrived early, just in case anything happened, and his thoughts were beginning to get the better of him. His hands gripped each other tightly in front of him, his breathing was uneven, and his shoulders were stiff. Every beat of his heart indicated the passing of time, causing him to simply grow more nervous, fearing for the worst.

Sumia, by any means, was certainly not the most cautious person around, and had a habit of making blunders. The distance between her and him wasn't great, but it was a distance nonetheless, and Frederick feared for her safety. There was so much that could go wrong, and even though Sumia's friends, and their trusted comrades, were with her, Frederick couldn't stop himself from worrying. The war with Plegia had ended but the Risen were still a threat to their safety. Though they had been spotted less and less throughout the halidom after Gangrel's demise, Frederick couldn't dismiss the threat from his mind. What if Sumia got ambushed on her way there? He knew she would be wearing her gown, which would make fighting back difficult if she were to be attacked… What if she ended up getting killed because her attire got in the way? He vehemently shook his head, chasing away such theories. His heart pounded against his chest and his breathing sped up in response to such thoughts, unnerving him.

He knew he should've pressed the issue harder when last discussing it, but Chrom was his liege, and Frederick had to listen to him. Chrom, and especially Lissa, had been adamant about him and Sumia going through the traditional wedding ceremony once they had gotten wind of their engagement. The king of Ylisse had set everything aside, including plans for rebuilding the ruined farmlands from the war, to plan out this ceremony, just for Frederick and Sumia. If it had simply been up to him and his bride, they would be back at the Shepherds' camp, or perhaps at Castle Ylisse, celebrating with the rest of the Shepherds. Frederick didn't need all this, and neither did Sumia, though he was hesitant to say such a statement on her behalf. All Frederick had needed had already been accomplished: she had accepted his proposal. That didn't matter now though, for it was too late to change anything. He could only wait until his love showed up.

That had been one of the best, if not _the _best day, in his life so far. Of course, there were many other memorable days in his life, but they all paled in comparison to that day in particular. With ease, Frederick could remember how Sumia looked that day, how her voice sounded when she said yes, how her cheeks reddened when she accepted his ring. He had polished the silver for hours before moving onto polishing her armour that day, and while it had taken a lot of work and time, it had all been worth it. Sumia's smile that day had captured his already taken heart, and simply seeing her shine in the sky made his knees weak. She was truly beautiful, in every way imaginable, and if it had been possible, Frederick thought she looked even more beautiful that day, when she had agreed to be his wife, to be by his side, always.

Frederick smiled to himself at the memory, pausing in his pacing for a brief moment. Her voice echoed through his mind, the memories of her smile flashing before his eyes, the shadows of her lips moving effortlessly over his own. While they had yet to share an intimate moment together, they had locked lips at least once before, and the simple memory of it made Frederick shiver. He had never thought that she would be his, that she would say yes, that she loved him as much as he loved her. Neither of them were perfect, but they balanced each other out. He was always there to watch her back and to catch her when she fell, while she was there to aid him in his tasks around the camp, helping him with the horses in particular, and to brighten his day with a smile. He simply couldn't ask for anything more.

"You're awfully cheerful for once, Frederick," Lissa commented, breaking the great knight out of his thoughts. "Although, Sumia's taking a long time, isn't she?"

The reminder was all Frederick needed to resume his pacing, the smile slipping off his face. Nervousness and worry flooded him as unwanted thoughts penetrated his mind, forcing the memories of that fateful day into hiding. His eyes darted over toward the door at the end of the aisle, but it remained closed.

"Just relax, man. Nothin'll go wrong now the war's over," Vaike added, throwing an arm around the cleric, who laughed in reply.

Frederick opened his mouth to reply, but his lord interjected, standing up and walking over to him, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Vaike's right, Frederick. I'm sure Sumia's simply taking her time. Besides, Sully and Leaf are with her, they won't let any harm befall her."

"It _is_ her wedding day after all, Frederick. Sumia probably wants to look her best for you; a lot of girls dream about such a day ever since they were children," Lissa threw in, leaning forward in her seat to stare at the knight.

"Oh yeah? That include you too?" Vaike asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Lissa replied by elbowing his sides, rolling her eyes. Her cheeks flared up and she looked away from the fighter with a huff, though a gentle smile claimed her lips.

Chrom sighed at the two of them and patted Frederick's shoulder before sitting down again. He knew it would be time for the ceremony to start soon; all he had to do was ease Frederick's mind for a while longer. "She has a point, you know. Gods know how long it took Leaf to get ready before our wedding."

"Milord, you're the king of Ylisse, and the people look up to you, and by extension, to Lady Leaf. I should hope she took the preparations for your wedding seriously," Frederick replied, his feet stumbling over the edge of the carpet as he doubled back in his pacing. Luckily he didn't trip, though hues of pale red had settled faintly onto his cheeks, indicating his embarrassment.

The people that were watching him got a chuckle out of his stumble, though their laughter was mostly stifled, barely reaching the great knight's ears. The church they were in was a private one that had mostly been used by the royal family of Ylisse, though it had been untouched for many years. It resided behind Castle Ylisse in a corner, with a stony path paving the way up toward its doors. Many rows of seats were aligned throughout the room, facing the altar, and even with all the members of the Shepherds present, along with the allies they had made during the war, there were still many empty seats, though Frederick didn't mind that fact. He was hardly paying any attention to the people sitting down, too busy keeping his eyes on the door. Everyone had arrived at random intervals after Frederick and Chrom had gotten there, occupying themselves with each other while they waited for the bride to show up, but as time ticked by, they had also gotten restless, their voices increasing in volume. Luckily for everyone there, Sully was with the bride, keeping the loudness to a minimum.

"The truth still holds, Frederick. Sumia is a lady after all," Chrom continued, smiling to himself at seeing his friend's nervousness.

"It is pleasing that you remember that, milord," the great knight countered in his monotone voice. Lissa giggled, having heard the remark, and Chrom's cheeks took on dark shade of red as he looked away. It had simply been a coincidence that Frederick had been standing outside the training tent that day, having been there to witness Chrom running out to avoid having a rock thrown at him by Leaf after the lord had suggested that she wasn't a lady in any sense of the word. "I apologize, milord; I did not mean to…"

Chrom merely laughed, dismissing his apology with a shake of his head, the blush on his cheeks already calming down. "It's fine Frederick, though I would appreciate it if you don't mention that around Leaf. You know how she can get."

Frederick only had time to nod before the doors at the end of the aisle opened with a creek, the sound reverberating throughout the entire chapel, drawing everyone's attention. His body instantly went rigid, his posture straightening, his eyes moving toward the opened door. Soft piano music filled the air, courtesy of a friend of Lissa's, and Sully entered, dressed exactly like how she normally would be, except without her armour. The red haired cavalier walked down the aisle, stopping midway to enter one of the pews, taking a seat next to Stahl. "She's coming, alright? Stop looking so damned impatient," Sully announced, her voice echoing around the quiet chapel, earning her laughs from everyone present, except for Frederick, of course. He merely stood his ground, staring straight ahead. His hands felt clammy as they rested in front of him and his heart pounded against his ribcage, leading to a buzzing sound echoing in his ears.

His attention was drawn back to the door as Leaf entered, hurrying in much like Sully had, and also like the cavalier, she didn't pause until she reached her seat, which was located up front, next to Chrom. She looked out of breath and her hair was windblown, but she offered Frederick a reassuring smile nonetheless.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Chrom asked his wife, taking her hand in his.

"No, nothing of that sort, luckily. Sully thought she was capable of doing Sumia's hair, and so we let her, to save time arguing over the matter. It didn't turn out well and we had to rush to fix it; everything's fine now, though, I hope," Leaf replied, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes.

Their words barely registered in Frederick's mind, as with every breath he inhaled, he simply grew more nervous. Any second now, Sumia was to enter the chapel, and they would be married. _Married_. The word seemed foreign to him, but it echoed lovingly in his mind, and he couldn't wait to say it out loud, to Sumia.

The piano music reached a crescendo, and at that moment, Sumia entered his line of vision. Instantly, his breath caught in his throat, his mouth left open as he stared at her, eyes wide and unblinking. The clumsy Pegasus knight made her way slowly down the aisle, seemingly floating toward him. The hem of her gown brushed the ground as she walked, swishing back and forth from the movement. Her gown was an off white colour, the skirt laced with pale blue, and while it was certainly no polished armour, Frederick couldn't tear his eyes away from her, for she seemed to shine even brighter in it.

In his eyes, she was perfect, no matter what faults she had. Her imperfections made her who she was, and without them, Frederick didn't know if he would've fallen for her like he had. They were a part of who Sumia was, and he cherished every part of her, embracing every flaw and strength.

A warm blush crept up Frederick's face, settling on his cheeks as he continued to gaze at her, watching her every step as she got nearer and nearer. Each time her feet moved forward, a second seemed to pass, and Frederick's heart ached, emotion filling his entire being to the brim. Sumia looked up at him, smiling widely, a blush adorning her own cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile back. Everything else besides her faded from his sight, until it was only her and the distance between them that lingered in his mind's eye. They were so close now, that he could reach out and pull her toward him.

One more step forward, and as expected by everyone there, Sumia stumbled, her foot catching on the hem of her gown. The momentum sent her falling forward, straight into Frederick's arms, and she giggled, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. "Are you alright, milady?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sumia replied, turning her gaze toward the front of the room. With her cheeks stained crimson, she righted herself so that she was standing next to Frederick, and they both turned their attention toward the minister. The piano music ceased, and all was quiet, for once, as everyone waited with baited breath to hear those magical words.

Their hands found each other at their sides, holding onto each other tightly. Frederick's left hand rested stiffly at his side, his entire posture rigid, while Sumia's right hand held onto the bouquet of freshly picked daisies. The minister cleared his throat before speaking, reciting a speech thanking Naga for granting them a chance to be together. The minister's voice was mechanical, barely carrying any emotion, and from behind him, Frederick could hear his lord mumbling under his breath to Leaf, who whispered back. Their words escaped him, as did the minister's; Frederick's attention was focused solely on Sumia. Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush while her lips were curved upward into a wide smile, much like his own face, and upon seeing that, he simply smiled even wider.

"Do you, Sir Frederick, take Lady Sumia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until the end of your days?" the minister recited, turning to stare at the great knight.

"Yes I do, of course," Frederick answered in a controlled voice, snapping out of his thoughts. He tore his gaze away from Sumia and looked at the man standing in front of him, nodding.

"Do you, Lady Sumia, take Sir Frederick, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until the end of your days?" the minister repeated, looking over at the Pegasus knight after hearing Frederick's answer.

"Y-yes!" Sumia replied with no hesitation, though her voice wavered slightly as her cheeks darkened.

Ricken approached them, carrying a pillow in which their rings rested on. The mage, the youngest male within the Shepherds, had been designated as the ring bearer, and while it normally was a role reserved for young male children, he didn't mind. He had already played the part of ring bearer at Chrom's wedding, what was doing it once more? Stopping in front of both the bride and groom, he extended the pillow to them, exchanging the rings for Sumia's bouquet.

Frederick picked up one of the gold rings with his right hand, holding Sumia's left hand with his own, and looked into her eyes. Strands of Sumia's hair had been left loose, framing her face, while the rest had been tied up, held in place with a winged clip. Her face was untouched, free from any speck of makeup, but the more Frederick looked, the more radiant she appeared, looking even more beautiful than on the day she accepted his proposal. He hadn't though it possible, but here he was, standing next to her at the altar, seeing her in a wedding gown, looking every bit as beautiful.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he announced, slipping the ring onto her ring before clutching her hand in his grasp. They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling and blushing, before Sumia retracted her hand, moving to pick up the other ring.

Mirroring him, she picked up the other gold ring, the one meant for him, with her right hand, and held his left hand in her own. "With this ring, I thee wed," Sumia declared, sliding the ring down his finger until it sat snugly at the base of his ring finger. Their hands met together, fingers intertwining, as they smiled at each other, happiness showing through every part of their face.

The minister cleared this throat again, looking sternly at everyone sitting in the audience before turning his gaze onto the newly wedded couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Cheers erupted throughout the chapel, followed by thunderous applause. "You may now kiss your wife," the minister concluded.

_Wife_… The word echoed in Frederick's ears, and his lips mouthed silently, repeating the word, testing it out. His heart hammered in his chest as he gazed up at Sumia, looking directly into her eyes. She giggled, and their grip on each other's hands tightened. Slowly, almost hesitantly, they leaned into each other, until their foreheads were touching. Their noses were only mere inches apart, and bit by bit, their faces inched closer together, until finally, their lips met in a soft kiss.

It didn't last for very long, but it was enough to cause the blush on Sumia's cheeks to brighten immensely, and the great knight chuckled. "Milady, my love, my wife," Frederick breathed, the words leaving his mouth as a wide smile blossomed on his lips.

"My love," Sumia replied, sounding just as breathless as he did. "Today was the best day of my life, and I'm so glad to have shared it with you! You've made me feel special for once, and I love you, more than anything in the world."

"And I, you," he replied, bringing her hands up to his lips, kissing them gently. Their friends were still applauding them, cheering for them, but Frederick could only focus on Sumia, his eyes never leaving her. He was happy, beyond happy, and he was more than ready to begin his life as a married man, to start a life with his wife at his side. The words lingered on his lips, sending a tingly sensation all throughout his body, and Frederick smiled even more. "You look so beautiful in white, my love." He pulled her closer toward him, and pressed his lips against hers once more before moving so that his lips were next to her ear. "My wife."

* * *

A/N: I am horrible at writing weddings but somehow I keep finding myself going back to them, ugh. Apologies if anything was amiss, I clearly don't know enough, and all that I do know is from watching weddings in HK dramas, which I doubt are reliable sources of information.

I hope no one was _too_ OOC; I will probably forever have trouble writing Vaike no matter how many of his supports I unlock, and the same goes for Frederick. This chapter's named after the song _Beautiful In White_ by _Shane Filan_, which I definitely recommend giving a listen to.

Happy Leafing~


	2. A Moment Like This

Olivia's movements across the dance floor were graceful and swift, showing no sign of hesitation or uncertainty as she performed her moves, even instructing her partner in the process. No one paid any attention to who she was dancing with though, and to almost every onlooker, it simply seemed that Olivia was dancing by herself. The music stopped as the particular track that had been playing came to an end, allowing couples to get on and off the dance floor, before the next one began. Olivia curtsied and held up her husband's hand, blushing quite furiously as the first few notes sounded through the air, indicating the start of the next melody.

Sumia watched the pink haired dancer's pirouettes and spins, sighing contently as she leaned against her husband's shoulder. The two of them were seated at the front of the ballroom, at the head of a rather long table that was decorated with an abundant amount of food. Bits and pieces of the food was missing, having been devoured by various members of the Shepherds, but now, the rest of it remained untouched as everyone was off entertaining themselves. After all, it was a celebration, and fun was mandatory, though Sumia doubted her husband was capable of such a thing. She smiled to herself at the thought, letting out a giggle, which caused Frederick to look her way.

The two of them were seated next to each other, their hands resting in Frederick's lap as they watched their friends and allies enjoying themselves. Besides Olivia, Maribelle and Ricken were also on the dance floor, but instead of dancing together, it looked as if Maribelle was instructing Ricken the proper way to dance, what with the constant halting between moves and repositioning the young mage's arms. Stahl was sitting at the table, constantly eating while Sully was at his side, talking about Naga knows what, to which the green cavalier nodded at. Chrom and Leaf had joined Maribelle and Ricken on the dance floor a while back, and while they weren't as graceful as Olivia and her partner, the two of them were at least able to dance to a full song, unlike the troubadour and mage. All around the rather large room, the rest of their friends were scattered about, doing other activities. Sumia spotted Cordelia and Lon'qu in a corner. The Pegasus knight was observing other people, much like she was doing, while the myrmidon looked uncomfortable, but made no effort to move. They were already isolated from the rest of the group as it was.

"Is there something you find particularly interesting?" Frederick asked, following her gaze, landing on Olivia as she twirled around. "Would you like to dance?"

"N-no, I'm fine, Frederick. I was just thinking, how everyone looks like they're having a lot of fun, and…" she trailed off, looking up at him.

"You're not?" he commented back, his lips creasing into a frown.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I am, but are you? I don't think I've ever seen you relax, you're always doing things for Chrom."

"You need not worry, milady, I am happy simply being at your side." His voice was serious, though the smile the blossomed on his lips told Sumia that he was telling the truth and she nodded at him, resting her head back against his shoulder.

Though the celebration had been planned to celebrate their wedding, Sumia was more than happy to simply sit there with Frederick, watching their friends enjoy themselves. She didn't trust herself to not trip and break something important, and preferred to stay out of the way, but even sitting there had an advantage. Before the war had ended, every day had been hectic. Besides training and preparing for future battles, they also had to march to their destinations, take care of their mounts if they had any, and inspect their weaponry, along with other menial chores such as cooking and cleaning. It was nice to have a moment to simply relax, where she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Sumia's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she sighed in contentment. It had been a long and frenzied day, but she was full of happiness, and no matter what came later in life, she was certain she would remember today for as long as she lived. She snuck a glance at her left hand, angling it so that the ring sitting snuggly on her ring finger caught the light and glinted up at her. Everything had seemed to have passed by quite quickly, ever since that day Frederick proposed to her. It had been unexpected, at least for her, and there simply were no words to describe how she had felt at that moment. Being a Pegasus knight, she was used to being in the air on her mount's back, but having Frederick present a ring to her was different. She had felt as if she was flying, all by herself, without a mount, and while she had felt light with exhilaration, she had also been afraid of the unknown. Now though, Sumia had no reason to be scared, for she had someone to remain at her side, always.

The music ended once more and a softer melody began to play. Many members of the Shepherds that had been on the dance floor for a while left it, leaving quite a bit of room. Olivia remained where she was, breathing quite hard, but a smile never left her lips. Her gaze was fixated on the person before her, though Sumia had trouble making out who it was. Somehow, Cordelia had managed to persuade Lon'qu to join her on the dance floor, and while their beginning movements were stiff and awkward, being incomparable to Olivia's, the two of them looked like they were having fun, at least on Cordelia's part.

Frederick caught Sumia's wandering attention, and abruptly he stood up, catching the attention of anyone near them. The Pegasus knight looked up at her husband, confusion present in her eyes. He still had a hold on her right hand, and it remained in his left hand as he turned to face her. "Milady, may I have this dance?" Frederick asked her with a bow.

"F-Frederick!" She stuttered his name as her only reply, a blush descending upon her cheeks. He waited still, for a yes or no, and looked at her with his ever serious expression written across his face.

"Oi, Sumia go dancing with Frederick, make husband happy." Gregor chimed in before taking a bite out of the leg of bear he held in his hand. He chewed, and then grinned at them. "You both deserving of happiness and fun. Gregor notice Sumia watching Olivia dance with husband. Frederick sees too, and make offer to beautiful wife. Should say yes to handsome husband."

"That's right! You two still haven't had your first dance as husband and wife yet," Nowi added, winking. "Go, go, go, I want to see!"

Her hand was still in Frederick's grasp, and his eyes were still set upon her, waiting for a definitive response. If she said no, Sumia knew he wouldn't press the issue, but if she said yes… There was a lot that could go wrong, on the dance floor, even with Frederick at her side. She wasn't known for being graceful, at all, and in fact, she was quite the opposite. She had tripped over thin air multiple times, stumbled over the slightest uneven paving in the ground, which led to her falling on her face, and her own legs had even caught each other once, leading to her planting her face into the ground. Sumia didn't want another moment to embarrass herself in front of everyone, there had already been plenty of those moments in the past.

She wanted to dance with him though, at least once. Nowi was right: they had yet to dance their first dance as husband and wife, and Sumia didn't want to let the opportunity slip away. Perhaps she was being foolish for wanting to not miss such an event, but having read about it in plenty of books before, Sumia wanted the experience for herself. When she had been young, she had often dreamed about getting married, having envisioned her wedding day, but never had she thought about dancing with her husband. As it was, she was clumsy enough, being able to trip and fall over nothing; adding in moving to the rhythm of music would simply make things worse, but… She couldn't say no, not when he asked her like that. "Yes Frederick, yes," Sumia replied gingerly, standing up also, giving him the ability to lead her away.

The smile on his lips widened and, flashing a grateful look toward the mercenary and manakete, Frederick led Sumia toward the dance floor. The last few strokes of the violin faded, giving way to the beginning of the next song as Frederick held up Sumia's hand, placing his free hand on her waist. Her other hand moved up to his shoulder, and as the first couple of notes rang through the air, they moved as one.

Unlike Olivia, with her intricate moves, they simply swayed to the music, their feet taking small steps together to the right or left. Occasionally, Frederick's hand would leave her waist as he twirled her around, only to return to its original position afterwards. Though their steps were simple and they barely moved around the dance floor, it was enough for the both of them.

Sumia felt her heart thump against her ribcage, its thumping echoing in her ears as her legs moved, step by step along with Frederick's. She knew he was a better dancer than this, that he was capable of performing trickier moves, though of course, they paled in comparison to the ones Olivia could pull off, as he had told her that back when he had been younger, he had been ordered to join Chrom and Lissa in their ballroom lessons. She on the other hand, hadn't been given such a luxury, and her knowledge was limited to what she had read in books and seen at other events hosted by the royal family. She had heard of the waltz, but didn't know what steps and movement it entailed, or how to perform it, and she wished she did. This was hers and Frederick's first dance together as a married couple, and she wanted it to be special, but as it was, they were simply dancing together, like two friends.

Her teeth bit the inside of her cheek and her eyes moved from the floor to over Frederick's shoulder, gazing at Chrom and Leaf. The two of them had been married for a little over two months, and while Leaf also had no experience with ballroom dancing, they way the two of them moved together seemed to indicate otherwise. Sumia's eyes wandered from them to Olivia, who was still dancing, not looking tired at all. It made sense for Olivia to execute all her moves fluidly as dancing was her profession, what she was best at, and Sumia couldn't help but envy the pink haired woman for a moment.

Such distraction led to Sumia not paying attention to her feet, and it was only at hearing Frederick's voice did she realize she was had stepped on his toes. "I'm sorry Frederick!" Sumia exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing as she stopped dancing, lifting her hand off his shoulder so that it rested by her side while her other hand was still in his grasp.

"It's quite alright, my love," he replied, giving her a smile. "Let us try again." She hesitated, looking down at the ground before back up at him. His smile stretched across his face as he gazed down at her, waiting patiently.

Inhaling deeply, she nodded, smiling back at him and placed her hand back on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as they began to sway to the music. Again, their legs moved slowly across the dance floor, taking a few steps at a time. Frederick would twirl Sumia around with ease, his eyes never leaving her face, while she kept her attention on her feet.

Frederick chuckled and her head snapped up to look at him quizzically, and at that moment, his right hand left her waist as he twirled her around once more. The momentum caught her off guard and her feet skidded on the floor, stumbling over Frederick's, leading to her falling into his arms.

The sound of his laughter filled her ears and she couldn't help but smile in reply, though her cheeks had reddened in embarrassment. "There is nothing to worry about, Sumia. I will be here to catch you if you fall, and if you happen to step on my toes in the process, then so be it. There is no harm you can do to me that cannot be mended." With that said, his free hand wrapped itself around her waist as he dipped her, looking down at her.

She looked back at him, unable to tear her gaze away from him, and inhaled sharply. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she found herself smiling, letting out a giggle as he helped her back up onto her feet. "Oh Frederick…" They continued to move together to the rhythm of the music, matching step for step. Her eyes remained focused on his face, never looking away, and while she continued to end up stepping on his toes, Frederick merely chuckled at each occurrence.

They were finally dancing together, and while it wasn't a waltz or anything special, it was to them. They were married, were husband and wife, and it was their first dance together, for the first time in their life. That moment was all that mattered, and neither of them could care if they weren't as good as Olivia, or as together as Leaf and Chrom. They had both waited long enough for that moment, and here it finally was. Hand in hand, they swayed to the music, their feet moving ever so slightly in one direction. Their movements were simple and lacked any sort of grace, but at the same time, was beautiful to watch.

The song came to an end and they both stopped, hands leaving each other's body to meet together. They both smiled at each other, though Sumia's lips easily blossomed into a wide grin. "Thank you Frederick, I never thought I would be capable of dancing like that."

"You're capable of that and so much more, milady."

"It's only because I have you at my side, Frederick. I love you"

"And I, you. It warms my heart to hear you say so." He pulled her to him, and much like at their wedding ceremony, he pressed his lips gently to hers, before moving his face so that his lips were positioned next to her ear, "My love."

* * *

A/N: I'm probably worse at writing dances than weddings; forgive me. Also, I hope Sumia wasn't (too) OOC; I have most of her supports unlocked but I don't think I got her character right in this… The next/final chapter will probably be uploaded sometime next week, depending on how easily it comes to me and if I can figure out how to write it. Thank you for reading though :3

This chapter was brought to you by _A Moment Like This_ by _Kelly Clarkson_.

Happy Leafing~


	3. Beautiful Day

"Cynthia, now isn't a good time to go for a ride," Lucina warned, feeling slightly exasperated as the Falcon Knight circled above her. The young lord looked up into the sky, taking note of the dark storm clouds in the distance, moving ever closer toward them and sighed, calling out to her friend once more. "Cynthia!"

"Huh? What is it?" Cynthia asked, steering her mount back toward her friend. The hem of her gown fluttered in the air, falling behind her like a train, covering her mount's rear end as they halted in the air. Lucina stood facing her, head tilted slightly upward to make up for the height difference and Cynthia grinned at her, letting loose a giggle.

The two of them were alone at the far end of Mount Prism's large meadow, having been ordered there by Sumia and Leaf. In the faraway distance, Lucina spotted various members of the Shepherds rushing to and fro carrying miscellaneous objects. Most of them were clustered in groups, looking as if they were busy talking to one another, while one person, Cynthia's father, stood still beneath a makeshift arch, looking in her direction. She made to wave at him, but he had already turned away to speak with Sumia.

Severa and Kjelle had been with the two of them earlier, but had gotten rather restless and left; the dark haired mercenary had claimed she was going to gather her makeup supplies to help Cynthia get ready, and had taken Kjelle with her, but that had been twenty minutes ago and they still hadn't returned. Noire was _supposed_ to be with them too, but Lucina wasn't surprised to see that the sniper wasn't with them, not with Inigo sprinting down the other side of the meadow, with a shower of arrows trailing him.

The males had supposedly also been given a task by Chrom, but Lucina hadn't been there to catch wind of it, and at that moment, it didn't concern her. The young lord looked behind her, in Frederick's direction, and noticed that it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. Another makeshift arch had been set up some distance away from the first one, a trail of flower petals littering the ground between them. Rows of chairs had also been placed next to the aisle of petals, creating rows, while a small stand stood at the front of the aisle, before the arch. From so far away, it was hard for Lucina to make out all the details, but she was certain that the ceremony was to start soon, and she turned her attention back to Cynthia.

In the brief moments that the blue haired lord had looked away, Cynthia had returned to flying through the skies on her Pegasus. She was farther away now, having flown higher upward, up into the grey clouds that covered the equally greying sky. The higher she went, the wider her smile became. Her heart palpitated in her chest, her hands tightened around the reins, and she laughed, the sound resonating through the air. In just a short while, she would be back on the ground, surrounded by her friends and allies as her father walked with her down the aisle of flower petals. Morgan would be waiting for her at the end of it, in front of Libra, and the two of them would promise themselves to each other. Just imagining the scene made Cynthia giddy with excitement and she pulled at the reins, signalling to her Pegasus to climb even higher.

They danced in the sky, ignoring the happenings below them. She was filled to the brim with happiness and excitement, and while she felt slightly nervous, she couldn't stop the grin that bloomed on her face. Cynthia's mind was always preoccupied with heroes, whether it be stories about heroes, or coming up with heroic lines, she never stopped thinking about heroes, but ever since Morgan and her had gotten closer, he occupied her thoughts more and more, until now. The day he had asked for her hand was the day he looked the most heroic; the wind had dishevelled his hair, his clothes had been slightly torn from enacting a battle with Owain, and his arms bared bruises from a previous battle, but when she had looked at him, he looked like a hero, one that had overcame many obstacles in order to reach his goal.

In truth, Morgan probably had. Her father was nicknamed 'Frederick the Wary' by Chrom and Lissa long before Cynthia had joined up with the Shepherds, and while she and Morgan had been friends for as long as she could remember, it had been hard when he couldn't remember who she was. Both Cynthia and Owain had tried their best to help him regain his memories, but when that hadn't worked out the way they wanted to, they simply decided to make new ones together. Frederick hadn't been too pleased with that, and had kept a watchful eye on Morgan; even when the war had ended and Leaf had returned to them, he still didn't trust Morgan fully.

By then, Cynthia had given up on trying to change her father's opinions and the task had fallen onto her mother, who hadn't minded it in the least. She didn't know if it was because of Sumia, or if Frederick had finally came around, but when Morgan had gone and asked for her hand in marriage, both of her parents had, surprisingly, given their consent.

Her Pegasus whinnied, capturing Cynthia's attention, and she turned to look in the direction that her mount was facing. Storm clouds rolled across the horizon, inching closer and closer toward Mount Prism. What sunlight that had been present was slowly getting blocked out, limiting the brightness of the natural light that flooded over the meadow. She frowned for a moment before her lips curved back upwards. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she pulled at the reins, guiding her Pegasus back toward the ground; no matter the weather, it was a beautiful day to her, and nothing could bring down her happy mood.

The day was meant to be a joyous occasion, and Cynthia wasn't going to let something as simple as the weather bring down her mood. While the sky had darkened and rain seemed to threaten to fall, Mount Prism remained just as beautiful as ever. A pale barely visible rainbow arched across the sky in the distance, slowly being covered up by clouds, but she smiled at the mere sight of it. It was still visible, still there, and to her, that was all she needed.

Signalling her Pegasus to descend, the winged horse obliged with a flap of her wings. Together, they flew up for a few more millimetres before nose diving straight down, the wind rushing past the both of them. Cynthia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face or at the giggle that escaped from her lips as adrenaline hurried throughout her body. It had been quite a long time since she had experienced such a rush, but it felt _so_ good that she didn't want the feeling to go away.

They dived beneath the clouds they had passed earlier on their ascent, now graying with the darkening sky, but Cynthia paid it no attention. Her eyes were focused solely on the ground, on the spot she wanted her Pegasus to land on. They had picked up speed on their descent and not even one worry about crashing into the ground could be found in Cynthia's mind. Instead, she gripped the reins in her right hand and used her left to wave at her friend down below. "Lucina, this is so much fun!" she called out enthusiastically.

The young lord didn't share her interest and frowned, eyebrows furrowing. Cynthia was awfully close to the ground and showed no signs of slowing down or changing direction, and if that kept up… Lucina shook her head and sighed. "Cynthia, you'll crash if you keep going!"

"Huh?" was the Falcon Knight's only reply. Her eyes strayed from her friend to her airy surrounding before back towards the ground, where she fully took note of the distance left. Forcefully pulling at the reins, her Pegasus made a sharp U-turn so that she was now facing upwards again. The momentum threw Cynthia off balance and she lost her grip on the reins, falling out of the saddle. "Woaah!"

"Cynthia!" Lucina ran toward her falling friend, but the speed of Cynthia's fall was faster than the speed of her running, and she knew there was no chance of her being able to catch her before her body met the ground. Her eyes screwed themselves shut as she prepared herself to hear the sound of Cynthia's body colliding with the ground, but when nothing came, except for the sound of the Falcon Knight's breathless giggles, she forced her eyes open to see her friend laughing in Morgan's arms.

His hair had been combed back but a few strands of windblown hair stuck out, much like Cynthia's own pigtails. They had been neat and tidy a few hours ago but now, bits and pieces were scattered across her back. Both their clothing showed signs of being tousled and Lucina could only shake her head. Were the two of them truly getting married? And soon?

"Thanks Morgan, you're a lifesaver," Cynthia commented, wrapping her arms around Morgan's neck. The young tactician laughed nervously in reply, his cheeks turning red, and signalled his griffin to land. His mount seemed to roll his eyes but listened nonetheless and landed right next to Lucina, where he proceeded to spread his wings out wide and shake his body, throwing Morgan off and Cynthia along with him. "Your griffin doesn't like you very much, does he?"

"I'm not sure; I wanted to learn to ride a wyvern since you and Mother have a Pegasus, but somehow I ended up with this griffin instead, and Gerome refuses to help me," Morgan answered sheepishly, picking himself off the ground before offering a hand to his bride. When they were both standing on the ground again, they looked at each other, both in their wedding attire, complete with tousled clothes and windblown hair, and laughed. Their appearance hadn't been dirtied too much but when comparing what they looked like now to what the image of what they were _supposed_ to look like in their minds, they couldn't help but laugh. "Mother won't be too happy about this, will he, Lucina?"

"Of course she won't be!" his sister shot back sternly, shaking her head. "Frederick won't be either, once he catches wind of this. What are you doing here anyways, Morgan? Owain was supposed to keep you busy until the ceremony started."

"Ah, well, about Owain… I haven't seen him since Inigo ran away," he stated with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Lucina knew all too well as to why Olivia's son had left and didn't bother with asking for confirmation; she merely shook her head and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Next time, if it ever occurred, she would gladly exchange jobs with Noire and let someone else watch over the bride. "Cynthia, we're going to find Severa; someone has to fix up this mess before the ceremony starts. Morgan, go find Owain and Inigo, see if they can help you fix up your attire. _Don't_ go on any more rides." Her last sentence was directed at both Morgan and Cynthia, and they quickly nodded their heads. "Good then, I'll see you when the ceremony starts, brother."

xxx

It was Sumia's turn to pace, but instead of standing at the front of the makeshift altar, she stood in the back, near where the carpet of flower petals began. Frederick's hand rested on her shoulder in an assuring gesture but it did nothing to calm her nerves. She didn't even know why _she_ was nervous. Her wedding day already passed, and now it was her daughter's turn, but the exact same feelings of nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach. Cynthia was her only daughter, and while it was true that the Cynthia getting married wasn't exactly her daughter, what with having travelled from the future, it was all the same to Sumia. They had grown close over the years, and were best friends, as well as mother and daughter. To see Cynthia get married was like a dream come true, and yet she couldn't help the emotions that swelled in her heart, that threatened to overwhelm her.

Frederick wasn't faring any better, but he at least kept his emotions in check. His eyes scanned the horizon periodically, trying to catch a glimpse of Morgan before the start of the ceremony. The young man was an enigma, and while his intentions toward Cynthia were pure, Frederick couldn't help the need to make sure he always remained in his sight. While Frederick trusted Leaf with his life, he couldn't say the same about her son. Ever since Morgan had joined their army to fight against Grima years ago, he had been quite eccentric, what with banging his head against tomes and trees in an attempt to retrieve his memories. While that had been a cause for concern, Chrom had easily ended those shenanigans, but Frederick still had felt uneasy around the young male. Morgan barely remembered anything that didn't have to do with Leaf, which didn't help at all as their tactician hadn't regained her lost memories either.

The passage of time had helped Frederick in learning to trust Morgan, and seeing how happy he made Cynthia hadn't hurt either. Sumia had also put in a few good words about the aspiring tactician, though Frederick often wondered if she did that because Cynthia or Morgan put her up to it, or because she truly felt that way about Morgan. Either way, Frederick was beginning to feel anxious as seconds ticked by.

Lucina and Cynthia were nowhere to be seen while Laurent was standing with Morgan at the front of the altar, dong some last minute adjustments. By now, the entire sky was covered with greying clouds, shadowing the meadow and blocking out the rainbow. Sumia looked up at the sky and frowned, wringing her hands nervously. No one had expected the weather to have gotten so gloomy but it was too late to relocate as everything had already been set up, and Nah had even gone through all the trouble of asking Naga for permission to use the meadow. No one knew just what the two manaketes had talked about, but everyone, especially Cynthia, had been overjoyed at receiving the news.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Sumia asked, turning her head to look at her husband. "It isn't like Lucina to be late, and Cynthia is bound to listen to her."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," a new voice chimed in, "Why don't we take our seats and wait? Unless you plan to walk your daughter down the aisle along with Frederick, Sumia."

"Oh Leaf! N-no, Cynthia specifically wanted Frederick to walk her down the aisle," Sumia replied, spinning around to face the tactician. Her footing slipped on the grass, leading to her stumbling right into Frederick's arms, eliciting a laugh out of everyone watching. The chairs that were lined across the meadow before the altar were beginning to fill up with members of the Shepherds. Laurent had taken his seat beside his parents, leaving Morgan with Owain, who kept staring at Inigo as Noire sat herself down next to him, her bow and arrows never leaving her side.

The tactician led Sumia with her to the front row, seating themselves in the chairs right next to the flowered aisle. Morgan grinned and waved enthusiastically to his mother, looking quite excited with no trace of nerves to be seen. Chrom approached them and Morgan did the same to his father, who laughed at his son's enthusiasm. "You're quite excited, aren't you Morgan?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, Father! Why wouldn't I be?" Morgan answered with a smile.

"This weather isn't the most appropriate for a wedding ceremony though," Leaf commented, glancing up at the sky. The grey clouds were positioned right above them, looking ready to shower them with rain at any given moment, but Morgan simply shrugged off the comment.

"It doesn't matter if it's cloudy and gray, Mother, it's a beautiful day," he stated, ever the optimist. "Though if it rains…"

"You think it'll rain?" Sumia questioned with a frown, fiddling with the sleeve of her gown.

"It's always a possibility, if the clouds above are any indication."

"Cynthia just had to decide to have the ceremony here," Leaf sighed, shaking her head, though an amused smile played on her lips. "Mount Prism does have its charms, when it's sunny out."

Morgan shook his head, disagreeing. "I think it looks beautiful regardless of the weather. Besides, Cynthia likes it here, and Naga gave us her approval; what could be better?"

Chrom laughed when neither Leaf nor Sumia could think of a reply, though it wasn't like he had anything to say to that comment either. While the weather was anything but optimal for a wedding, as long as it didn't rain then Chrom would be satisfied, and Morgan looked blissfully content standing in front of the makeshift altar.

xxx

Swiftly making her way down the trail of flower petals, Lucina paused for a moment in front of her brother, looking him over. His hair, along with his clothes, had been smoothed over, no longer looking tousled or messy, but the one thing that caught her attention was the smile on his face. The last time she remembered seeing him looking this happy was the day Leaf had returned to them. The time before that was after they had defeated Grima and had returned to Ylisstol. Chrom had gone straight to see baby Lucina and of course, Lucina and Morgan had tagged along. She had been happy for her younger self, as the world she would grow up in would be filled with peace and happiness. Morgan, upon seeing the baby Lucina had only smiled at her, but Lucina had seen the sadness etched into his eyes, barely showing through the mask of happiness. Now though, his expression was completely different from the one he wore back then; his smile reached his eyes, shining in the light. He looked even happier than the day Chrom had found Leaf again, laying in that faithful field.

Morgan smiled at her, eyes sparkling as he waited patiently in front of Libra for Cynthia to show up. Lucina spotted her brother's gaze drifting away from her to over her shoulder and her lips twitched at that. With a shake of her head, she made her way to her seat beside Gerome, who was already seated as far away from Inigo as possible, though they were both in the same row. Brady was on Lucina's other side and he greeted her courteously, but refrained from saying anything more.

Like a row of dominoes, the heads of everyone present began to turn toward the beginning of the trail of flower petals. Frederick stood there in his suit, standing tall and looking proud with Cynthia's arm linked through his. Her hair had been smoothed back and makeup had been applied to her face, emphasising her eyes. Like Morgan, a grin had formed on her lips, stretching wide across her face. Her eyes were bright and sparkled with eagerness. A soft breeze swept past them, picking up the ends of Cynthia's gown and splaying it outward behind her as Frederick led her down the aisle of flower petals.

With each step, Cynthia felt her smile widening, until her lips were stretched to their fullest. Morgan was standing at the end of the path, waiting, for _her_. Looking up at her father, Cynthia giggled; Frederick's usual stoic expression had been completed replaced by an expression she couldn't name, but it made her happy to see him like that. His grip on her arm was tight, but not so tight that it hurt, giving her a sense of security and protection. Cynthia hadn't been the best at strengthening the bond between her father and herself when she had first reunited with him, but time had helped, and it made her extremely happy to have him give her away. She had been more of a mommy's girl back in her future, and as such, Sumia was also special to her, but in this time, things had played out differently, giving her and Frederick a chance to grow closer as father and daughter.

"Thank you Father, for doing this," Cynthia whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, "It means a lot to me."

"No Cynthia; I'm honoured you asked me, and I'm honoured to be the one to walk you down this aisle."

She giggled and gave him one of her brightest smiles before turning her attention back toward the front of the altar, where Morgan stood facing her, looking at her, waiting for her with baited breath. The hem of her gown glided over the petals, scattering them as she walked, not tripping even once. It didn't take the two of them long to reach Morgan, and with a stern glare at the young tactician, Frederick placed Cynthia's hand in his before backing away to his seat beside his wife.

"Wow Morgan, you are such a stud!" Cynthia exclaimed from where she stood next to Morgan. In response, his cheeks reddened slightly, indicating the embarrassment he felt but he simply nodded at her with a grin.

"I'm glad you think so; you're beautiful too, you know."

She laughed and looked as if she was about to respond back when Libra cleared his throat, earning him everyone's attention. The war monk looked at Cynthia, then at Morgan before reciting the necessary lines that would lead to their union.

The words flitted over their heads, entering one ear and out the ear. It was hard to pay attention to what Libra was saying, when they had each other right there, standing next to each other. Morgan's hand caught hers and they held onto each other until Libra turned to Morgan, presenting him with the ring. Words tumbled from Libra's mouth like a waterfall, but Cynthia only heard two of them, from Morgan's mouth: I do.

His left hand picked up her own left and his right slid the small silver ring onto her fourth finger until it rested snuggly at the base. Cynthia giggled when the ring made contact with her finger, finding the sensation of the metal to be odd, but quite comforting at the same time. Libra then turned to her, repeating the same few phrases over again before presenting her with another ring. She wasted no time in taking the silver circle and slipping it onto Morgan's finger with a wide smile.

"You may now kiss your wife."

His cheeks had reddened significantly from before and while Cynthia was blushing quite hard herself, she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up in her. As if on a whim, she placed her hands on Morgan's shoulders, pulling him toward her, until their lips caught each other in a brief kiss.

She grinned up at him when they broke apart, amused by the look of shock present on his face. "Morgan, I'm still waiting for _you_ to kiss _me_," she added, earning her a round of laughter from the Shepherds.

He happily obliged.

* * *

A/N: I really don't like this chapter/oneshot/whatever you want to call it much, well, mostly the ending. I might rewrite it someday, but I highly doubt that haha. MorganxCynthia was the first S rank I got for Cynthia, and as such, it's one of my favourites :3 The other option I had was Gerome, but I find him harder to write than Cynthia, so that definitely was out. This also concludes this three-shot~ (and now I don't feel guilty for not liking ChromxSumia since I'm giving Sumia some love; what logic is this?)

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback, guys. This chapter was brought to you by _Beautiful Day_ by _DJ Melodie_.

Happy Leafing~


End file.
